


The best sort of distraction

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, F/M, porn with a little plot, thigh riding, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Smut with a tiny bit of plot...Bucky & reader are in an established relationship, there's a bit of thigh riding and he has and uses his metal arm ;)





	The best sort of distraction

Bucky had been weird all trip. This mini break to Paris was supposed to be in celebration of three years since your first date, but with the way he had been withdrawing from you and seeming less interested in everything than normal, you had been very worried that maybe he brought you to France to break up with you.

So you cried for more than one reason when he dropped to one knee on the last evening and you realised he been acting unusually because of nerves.

As the ring was slid on your finger you had never felt more complete.

Half an hour later you're back in your hotel suite and the two of you can celebrate your engagement. You grin into the kiss as you feel the weight of the jewellery on your left hand, and have to pull away from Bucky's mouth to admire it once again. He sighs.

“Please pay attention to me Y/N. We haven't had sex for days-

“And who's fault is that?”

“-and now all you want to do is stare at a ring. S'rude.” You gasp when he rocks his hips into you, his erection obvious. “I'm sorry about before, I was nervous. But not any more.” He's staring down at you and your thighs clench at the dark look in his eyes.

“How about you make it up to me?” You've forgiven him ten times over already but you feel yourself get wetter just thinking about previous 'apologies' Bucky has given you. He smirks, nods, and presses his lips to yours again.

Moaning against him you begin to unbutton his shirt but then get distracted once more by the flashing diamond, moving to suck a mark into his neck as you gaze down at your ring. He doesn't notice at first. The cardigan you're wearing is slipped off your shoulders and his hands find your breasts as he pushes his clothed cock against you.

When you fail to react to him flicking your nipple through your bra he frowns.

“What's wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You're not very...” he follows your line of sight and groans. “Really, Y/N?”

You pout. “But it's so pretty!”

“Prettier than me?”

Giggling you finally drag your eyes away from the bright stone. “Nothing is prettier than you Bucky.”

It may sound like a joke but you've never been more serious. In the light from the sun setting through the window, with flushed cheeks and slightly fluffy hair, he looks so beautiful.

Resting his forehead against yours, the mood in the room changes as you grin at each other.

“You asked me to marry you,” you whisper at him, not being able to contain your glee.

“I did.”

“We're getting married.”

“We are.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

You've cried enough today so you pull him into another kiss to stop yourself from welling up. Bucky quickly gets back to the task of undressing you, and when your unzipped skirt falls to the ground you step out of it and kick off your shoes.

You start to unbuckle his belt but without breaking the kiss he stops your hands, bringing both of them up above your head and holding them at the wrist in one of his own.

He trails kisses across your face to your neck as he watches you squirm.

“Don't want any more distractions, do we, Y/N?”

“But I want you naked,” you whine.

Bucky groans into your ear. “Trust me doll, there'll be plenty of time for that. Right now, though,” he moves so your back is flat to the wall and his hips are flush to yours, “I have some apologising to do.”

He doesn't give you a chance to respond, claiming your mouth again, but this time it's a lot more desperate and you whimper when he slips his right thigh between your own.

Despite being worried about Bucky's behaviour earlier today, you had noticed he was wearing very nice jeans and spent a while at lunch admiring his legs. Having one against your core soaks your underwear even more.

As he starts a slow grind you twist your head away from him to breathe. His free hand raises one of your legs up around his waist before his fingers grip your chin to turn you back to him.

His eyes are even darker now.

“I want you to watch me Y/N.” Swallowing you nod, fighting the need to close your eyes as he presses himself harder on to you. You squeal when he hooks his thumb into the side of your knickers and pulls them down almost hard enough to rip. He swaps the hands holding yours up and, stepping back momentarily, helps you wriggle your legs out of your panties.

When he closes back in on you and sets up the rhythm again, trying to pull your hands free isn't even considered and you lean your head back on the wall and allow the sensations to wash over you.

Your eyelashes flutter as Bucky gropes your breast and he spots the signs that you're close.

“Are you going to cum, Y/N? I want you to cum like this, you're making such a pretty mess.” Tears form as he shifts slightly. “Do you want to cum like this? All over my jeans?”

The heat in your abdomen grows to almost unbearable levels as he speaks. Despite the fuzziness at the pleasure you manage a reply.

“I want your fingers.”

“Yeah? Where?”

You arch in to him as he smirks at you. “In me, please. Fuck, I need...”

The roll of his hips slows as he releases your arms to hold you by the waist with one hand as the other traces down your sides towards your centre. Your own hands twist into his hair and you jolt into him when he brushes over your clit. There's no teasing involved as he slides a digit into you.

Bucky's thigh is still between your legs but he's no longer moving it as he concentrates on the slow drag of his finger out of you before thrusting two back in with a little more force, moaning at the sound as he does.

He knew exactly which hand you wanted.

The metal, warm from body contact, always feels amazing and when you beg him to go faster he complies straight away, captivated by the look on your face. Changing the angle of his hand he presses his thumb to your clit in time with his thrusts, resting his head against yours again to look at you directly, the intimacy heightening your every sense.

Feeling you clench around him he knows you won't last much longer.

“Is my beautiful fiancé going to cum all over my fingers?”

They are spread slightly inside you and you cry out at the stretch. You're not sure if it's his words or his fingers or both that send you over the edge as you tumble in to your orgasm. He doesn't stop his movements as you shake against him, your limp body supported in his arms as the pleasure is drawn out. After nearly a whole minute it becomes too much and you whimper.

Removing his fingers from inside you but not pulling away, he helps you come down from your high by stroking softly over your core, and eventually you can see straight again. Once the aftershocks have died down you gently move his hand.

Pulling it up to your face, Bucky whines as you take the wet fingers into your mouth, running your tongue over the each as you taste yourself on him. You place a kiss to his knuckles and he huffs out a laugh.

“Am I always going to have to fight for your attention from now on?”

Linking your left hand with his damp one, you hold them up at eye level and squint at your ring in mock consideration.

“I think so, and I'm not sorry.”

Bucky shrugs. “S'alright. I like it at lot too.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh, it lets me know you're mine.”

He picks you up then, carrying you to the bedroom as you smile into his shoulder. Dumping you on the bed and slipping off his boots, he crawls up to where you've propped your self against the pillows and kisses you softly.

“I'm yours, am I?” You mumble against his lips.

“And I'm yours.” The adoration in his gaze when he pulls away leaves you breathless. “I'm yours Y/N. For the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the last line too soppy?! I kept it in because I can't work out if it's really fluffy or just cringe.  
> My [tumblr](http://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
